


Gaming night

by Potatothegreat



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatothegreat/pseuds/Potatothegreat





	Gaming night

Gaming night

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!”

“Bakugo calm down, you got second place.”

“SHUT UP SHIT HEAD!”

Izuku sighed because this is what happens every game night-Bakugo screaming and Toru insisting to play a dating sim, while Ojiro just wanted to play street fighter. 

“The tea is ready.” Momo called from the kitchen in a sing-songy voice.

“Thanks Momo.” all of class 1-A said In unison.

“Let’s play Two Weeks.” Iida said.

“It’s called Fortnite.” Kirishima said, while facepalming 

“But it is a good idea.” Izuku said, trying to defuse the yelling coming from Kacchan’s corner. “Who’s turn is it today.” Izuku remarked looking at his highly organized list. 

“It’s Icyhot’s turn” Bakugo said, snickering.

“Okay.” Todoroki said in his usual monotone voice.

As they booted up the computer Todoroki sat there quietly.

“Where should I land” Todoroki asked. 

“Anywhere but Tilted” said the collective voice of the class. 

Todoroki decided it would be best to at Tomato Temple, since no one else was there.

He found many chests containing a purple scar, a blue pump, and two big shields pots that he drank immediately.

Soon there were only three people left  
And as Todoroki shot his bullets the number changed from three to two and two to one and Victory Royale was what class 1-A saw on the screen. 

And then just like clockwork was Bakugo screaming. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT”


End file.
